


Fill It Up More

by saucekays



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Come Shot, Crack, Fantasizing, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Introspection, Light Angst, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sperm Donation, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucekays/pseuds/saucekays
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have decided to conceive via IVF. Sasuke goes to a hospital to make the donation. However, the person he ends up fantasizing about is certainly not the one he is married to...
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 14
Kudos: 131





	Fill It Up More

The Land of Fire Border Hospital was a low stone building, poorly kept up and in need of a new coat of paint. It was much smaller than the one in Konohagakure. _As expected from a village in the middle of nowhere,_ Sasuke thought dryly. _Not to mention one without a shinobi in sight._

He drew his well-worn travel cloak further about himself as he neared the building, hoping to conceal the weapons he bore. He shook his head as well, letting his hair fall further over his face, covering the Rinnegan which burned in his eye socket like a violet ember. 

Fortunately,both the hospital and the road leading up to it appeared to be deserted. Sasuke wasted no time entering through the front door. 

Once inside, the ninja slowed his pace. He found himself in a reception hall, brightly lit with cheap fluorescent bulbs, and lined with counters on each side. They were all abandoned, except for one near the back of the room. A young female secretary sat behind it, busily writing a note and glancing back and forth between piles of paperwork. 

Sasuke coughed slightly as he neared the counter, hoping to subtly announce his presence. The woman wrote down a few more words before looking up at him through large glasses. 

“Hello sir. How can I help you?” 

Sasuke deliberately avoided eye contact. Everything about this situation seemed awkward and unfamiliar. At least a civilian in this part of the country will most likely not recognize you, he thought to himself. This logic eased some of his trepidation, and he was able to speak clearly, if nothing else. “I’m here to make… a donation.” 

“For the sperm bank?” the secretary asked, tone completely businesslike. 

“...No,” Sasuke paused, taken aback by her directness. “For IVF, to be sent to Konohagakure.”

No matter how long he avoided meeting her eyes, the secretary continued to watch him. “Your partner is not accompanying you?” She looked as if she found that strange, which Sasuke supposed was justified. 

“No,” he answered curtly. 

“...Alright,” the secretary conceded after a moment. “Your name?”

“Uchiha Sasuke.” 

The woman showed no reaction. By now, Sasuke was fairly confident that she didn’t know him, and found himself very grateful for that.

“Date of birth?”

“July 23rd, 1990.” 

“Your partner?”

“...Uchiha Sakura.”

“Do you have your partner’s form of consent, and proof of citizenship of the Land of Fire?”

Sasuke wordlessly pulled the documents from a pocket in his cloak, placing them on the counter. The secretary read through them quickly. “Everything’s in order. Please sign here.” 

After he had signed the form, the secretary pointed down a hall on the left side of the reception. “Room 10. Please return here when you are finished. There will be a nurse waiting for you.” 

Sasuke nodded, not knowing what to say. However unfazed and professional the secretary sounded, he couldn’t help but feel awkward due to the circumstances. Under her still-watchful eyes, he turned on his heel and headed a short distance down the hall until he was standing in front of Room 10. After a moment of hesitation, he opened the door and stepped inside, making doubly sure to lock it behind him. 

The room within was small, painted white and brightly-lit just like everywhere else in the hospital. There were no windows. The space was bare except for a small leather couch on one side, a circular table next to it, and a television on the opposite wall. On top of the table was a vial and a few magazines. 

Knowing there was no point in stalling, Sasuke swiftly took the vial and moved over to the bench. He didn’t spare the magazines a glance, and nearly scoffed at the television. He gave the room one last check, trusting the space to be private yet unable to stifle all of his paranoia. 

Sitting down, Sasuke half-heartedly palmed his crotch through his jeans. His cock was completely soft, and he knew at this point he’d struggle to give himself an erection, let alone provide enough seed. 

It wasn’t just the environment, and certainly not due to a low libido. In fact, Sasuke considered, his sex drive had seemed to be at an all time high for the past several months: something about not having a war going on and no longer being an internationally wanted criminal just gave him more desire to jerk off. 

No, Sasuke knew exactly what his problem was. 

The seed provided tonight would allow Sasuke to father a child, an heir to the Uchiha name. But thinking of his future child also reminded Sasuke of the child’s mother. 

Sakura. 

It wasn’t that he disliked her: far from it. She was a woman he trusted and admired, someone who would bear and raise a good and strong child to carry his clan’s legacy. When he had first thought about finding a wife, she had been the obvious choice. 

It was just that… He wasn’t attracted to her. 

He knew that she was objectively considered quite good-looking, and had heard more than enough comments from his male peers to confirm this. But her green eyes weren’t the ones he wanted to meet his own, and her curves were not the form he wished to run his hands over. 

This lack of attraction wasn’t the only reason Sasuke had brought up the idea of in vitro fertilization. There was his work to be considered, and all the travelling he had to do. He was very busy: there was surely no way he could go all the way to Konoha for just one night with her. But, in his current situation, Sasuke was more relieved than ever that his wife hadn’t insisted on doing the deed together. 

Sitting on a bench in a hospital room thinking about his wife was not making him hard at all, despite currently being in one of the very few situations he was _supposed_ to have an erection during. 

He rubbed his crotch a little more, hand moving vainly over the fabric of his pants. 

Sasuke sighed, beginning to think. What had he fantasized about the last time he had done this…?

A vivid image flashed in his mind before his subconscious could quell it: blond hair, blue eyes, an expanse of beautifully tanned neck and shoulder, the dip of a collarbone. 

Sasuke bit his lip to stop from groaning. _Don’t, _he told himself fiercely, but it was too late. A bolt of electricity shot through him when he realized his cock was already half hard.__

He paused for a second, eyes widening. Then another image, all flexing fingers and rippling abs this time, appeared in his mind and he actually felt his cock twitch, even through his trousers.

“Fuck,” he hissed, unbuttoning his cloak and then his trousers. He undid his belt, single hand deftly sliding the leather past the buckle, then pushed his pants down to his knees. 

Bringing his hand back up, Sasuke couldn’t resist dragging his fingers over the bulge in his underwear. To his surprise, he realized there was already a small wet spot in the front. 

After pushing his underwear down, it only took a few light touches until Sasuke was very hard indeed. Closing his eyes, he licked his lips and allowed his imagination to take over. 

His own hand around his cock was warm, much like the tanned skin he had touched so many times, both in battle and in friendship. He groaned slightly as he remembered the tension present in so many of those touches. 

Leaving his cock alone for a second, Sasuke brought his hand up to his mouth. He coated his palm in spit, then closed it around his shaft once more. 

Sasuke’s eyes rolled back. His own tight and wet grip felt so good, he could almost imagine… 

_His cock in Naruto’s mouth, heavy on the blond’s tongue. Soft little licks at the slit, then that wicked tongue swirling all the way around the head. Naruto taking Sasuke’s cock deeper into his warm mouth, spit and precum mixing together, blue eyes looking up so alluringly…_

Sasuke actually squirmed at the thought, dick twitching uncontrollably even as he began to pump his length faster. The fluids squelched with every movement, sounds driving Sasuke as he imagined the sounds of flesh slapping lewdly against flesh… 

_Naruto on his back, smirking infuriatingly as if Sasuke weren’t circling his entrance, about to enter._

_“Come on, pretty boy,” he whispered huskily, and Sasuke groaned, plunging inside Naruto with more speed than he expected to use._

_“J-just move already,” Naruto complained, despite having been stretched with little time to adjust._

_Sasuke moved slowly, relishing the feeling of Naruto’s walls clenching around him, forcing precum out of his slit as he thrust in and out._

_His arousal only increased as Naruto reached down to his own cock, lying flat and dripping against his stomach. He watched the blond pump his own shaft, mouth falling completely slack from the combined pressure of his own hand and Sasuke’s cock hitting his prostate._

_“I’m cumming,” he gasped, and whimpered as ropes of cum spurted from between his fingers, landing thick and white on his stomach and chest._

_Sasuke breathed in hard as Naruto clenched more around him, riding out his orgasm._

Sasuke bit his lip hard, trying not to moan out loud as he continued to pump his own cock, feeling a tight heat pooling in his stomach. 

__He released himself quickly, reaching blindly for the vial beside him and holding it close, tip of his cock just barely touching the glass._ _

__The glass felt ice cold compared to the warmth of his hand, and Sasuke’s breath hitched as the cool smoothness of the vial sent a jolt of intensity up his shaft._ _

__“Hah-- Naruto,” he gritted out, closing his eyes, and then he was cumming hard._ _

__Ropes of thick cum shot from the tip of his cock, hitting the bottom of the vial. The tip of his shaft brushed the glass repeatedly as his cock twitched wildly while he continued to cum._ _

__Lost in fantasy and oversensitivity, some of Sasuke’s cum missed the narrow neck of the vial and dribbled down the outside of the glass._ _

__When his orgasm finally subsided, Sasuke placed the vial on the table and fell back, leaning heavily against the couch. His half-lidded eyes blinked away images of Naruto, and he shook his head in an attempt to clear his fantasies._ _

__Suddenly remembering his purpose at the hospital, Sasuke stood and buttoned up his clothes once again. He took the vial, eyes narrowing when his finger touched a bead of cum dripping down the outside._ _

__Quickly, he swiped his finger around the outside of the bottle and brought it up to his mouth, closing his eyes as he tasted himself on his tongue._ _

__Then all he could do was straighten his clothes, attempt to flatten his hair, and step outside the room._ _

__After wordlessly handing his delivery off to the nurse in charge and leaving the small country hospital, Sasuke took a moment to relish the feeling of the cool night air on his face. _It’s blowing from Konoha,_ he realized. For a moment, it almost felt like the air carried the sounds and smells of the village and his loved ones. _ _

__“Maybe it’s time to visit,” he muttered into the night, “Home.”_ _

__He refused to acknowledge whose face it was that swam to the surface of his thoughts along with that word._ _

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing SNS(ish) smut! Please leave a comment if you would like to see more, I would love to write something featuring the two of them in the future ;)


End file.
